Finding Breath
by blood-hybrid-of-darkness96
Summary: Four people become eight people, six trolls, a cherub, and several annoying Sprites. Which will Roxy decide to breathe with? -John, obviously- Slight deviation from Canon. One extra Troll lives through it all. Rating might very likely change later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyo guys! Welcome to my newest fiction, "Finding Breath"! Homestuck was actually a pretty big part of my life for years, so this is my little tribute to it. I'm not really sure what direction this will be going, or what's going to happen! This story is more aggressively writing itself than the first ten chapters of "A Dark Path to Tread"! Let's get it on!**

 **Obvious-as-fuck-disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck; I'm not Hussie**

 _ **'Sometimes it's the question that's easy, and the Answer is difficult'**_ **\- Dr. Suess.**

 **Chapter 1: Breaking Heart**

"You have got to be shitting me right now Janey!"

"No, I'm quite sure they were canoodling..." the dark-haired, bespectacled girl looked so sad at the statement, and I couldn't find it in me to disagree. Of fucking course the two hottest (*only) guys I knew were slobbing each others' wine bottles. I mean, yeah I knew Dirk was gay for like... ever, but _Jake?!_ He seemed so into my bff-sy, Jane Crocker. Maybe he was Bi? Either way, he broke little Janey's heart. I reached out and patted her shoulder consolingly as she finally broke down and began crying quietly onto my lap. I stroked her black locks- _ohmygodtheyweresofuckingsoft_ \- as her hot tears _plip plip plipped_ onto my skirt. I just couldn't understand it. Why would he pass up the catch that is Jane Crocker?

Her quirky little way of talking like a sixties housewife was totes adorbs, her sweet disposition and love for bakecraft was endearing, and she wasn't that bad on the eyes. Her light blue eyes were wide and innocent, set in an irresistibly pudgy face without a pimple or blackhead to be found in the tan flesh, and her hair rolled down to her shoulders in messy (but like, an organized messy?) curtains. She was a little on the plump side, but I think it just added to her charm, like she always tasted her own confectionery creations- _whichbythewaywerealwaysamazinglyamazing_ \- and her breasts were actually the perf size for her body. She was, of course, too self-conscious to discuss it or change with me in the room, but if I had to eyeball it, I'd say a solid C-cup. Seriously, how were they that big? Mine barely managed to B-cup it. Hell, if I got the chance, I'd take a sip from that Martini any day, but alas, little Ms. Crocker was purely hetero. Hilariously, she was the only one in our little flusterducked (*clusterfucked) group.

Dirk was so flaming, he made the Green Sun look chilly. Jakey was apparently just as gay, or maybe more like me and drank from both bottles? Anywho, poor little Janey was apparently destined to be forever alone. Or something like that. According to Dirk's Sprttie (*sprite) ARquiussprite, there were a whole bunch of new people heading in soon. Whoopee, more people to help us fight these creepy skele-goonthings.

Can't wait.

No, Seriously, I can't wait. I'm going stir crazy with the same stuff over and over.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Void

**Chapter 2: Seeking Void**

Right, so, things went to shit - _astheyfuckingdo_ \- and Janey, Jakey, Dirk, and I all died. Now, normally dying is a bad thing, but given we got these sick pwros (*powers). And I got these bitching Jammies, it almost makes up for the fact I fell off the wagon and got plastered. Almost being the operative word, here. True, we were all candyrific and stuff, but seriously? I work my ass for months to avoid drinking, and then as soon as colorJake offers me a martini, I down it like a starving dude with bread.

Jegus fucking Troll, you'd think I'd have better control, especially after I became the ONLYGODDAMNONETOTAKERESPONIBILITYFORSHIT. My BFF-sey decided to off and wander for BakeCraft or something, and Movie boy and the Flaming Irony had issues and started avoiding each other. Actually, it makes a lot of since (*sense) that I wanted to get wasted, having to deal with these dorks. Anywey, All these new peeps were supposed to be rolling in later, but lo and behold, the fucking BatterWitch corks us all and swills the wine. I hate that bitch.

" **BARK. Make the orb before I return, Roxy. This is your only warning**." Oh right, this DarkBark was telling me to do something with my mysterious Void-ey pwros (*powers). I looked down at the painfully glittery pink scrapbook in front of me, to see a weird ball with spieks (*spikes) in different shades of orange pokin' out all over the wherever. I'd just missed the entire explanation, so had no idea what to do, but I sat apple martini style (*applesauce) and focused my wicked Void-ey Majyyks or some shit and what did I get? This fucking green blockey blob. Like, forty-three times in a row. I got bored, so I made this coolsio pyramid. The dark was calming to me. Which is weird, cause the dark usually frieked (*freaked) me out. Not because I'm scared of the dark, just because.

So, there I was, in mah zone, all Void-ey-ness, and stuff, when I get interrupted by this masculine voice - _jeguschristitsoundedlikefuckignchocolateandiwantedtobathinit_ \- asking about a peoples.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be looking for a girl named Roxy?"


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

**That One Poipose: To be fair, in the last chapter, she was hungover.**

 **Chapter 3: First Encounter**

 _ **All other love is extinguished by self-love; beneficence, humanity, justice, philosophy, sink under it. -Epicurus**_

Okay, seriously that voice was hunky as fuck. I didn't even know what this guy - _andholyshitdidiknowitwasaguy_ \- looked like, but just from his voice alone, he was probably a total ten on a scale of one to five. It wasn't all deep and commanding, or light and playful. It actually was about mid-range, right on the verge of being deep, but high enough his voice would carry easily across a room. But it had a gruff, yet prankstery quality to it. If I had to guess, he sounded like a cross between Janey and Jakey, but with somewhat more authority.

"So, yeah," he finished as I realized he'd been talking for a good ten minutes while I got lost in his voice. "Long story short, I was told to come up here and find a girl named Roxy. You know where she is?" I had to smile at the opportunity.

"Matter of fact, I do. She's the wicked cool blobamid in front of you, hun-i mean breezey boy."

"You're Roxy?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice, so I poked out a block and stuck my face through, resting my chin on my arm and grinning. He turned bright red and began stuttering incoherently. The only thoughts going through _my_ head were, in order;

 _I wonder if he's single._

 _Note to self: check availability._

 _Totes mack on._

He seemed to be re-hashing a story or something, but I figgle-wiggled myself out of my pyramid and kicked at the eyesore of a scrapbook. That drew his attention and made him stop rambling as he picked it up and flipped through it.

"What the hell is this thing?" He suddenly asked, gesturing at the picture of the spikeball I had to make.

"Barkgirl called it a Matriorb or something."

"Barkgirl?" he asked with his brow crinckled in confusion- _holyshitthatwasadorable_ \- before comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh, you mean Jade! I was wondering where she went!"

"Under the control of the Batterwitch is where," I said huffily, crossing my arms with a frown. I saw his face flip into confusion again, and I remembered he was from an alternate reality or something, so I sat down and told him the whole story. It took a good forty minutes, but he was looking at me with a level of focus that made me feel like whiskey was shooting down my throat.

"So, yeah," I finished. "I have to use my wicked Void-ey Majjyks or something to make this Matriorb thing, but all I get are these simple as hell blocks."

"Perfectly Generic Items," he suddenly said without warning, and I frowned in confusion.

"These can't be perfectly generic, I can thing of loads of things more generic than these," he smirked at me - _wasthatleftovermartinifromlastnightstainingmypants?-_ and quirked one eyebrow over his glasses.

"Then name them." I opened my mouth, but stopped as nothing came to mind. I closed and opened my mouth a few more times, before I gave up and threw one at him.

"Well anyway, these things are like hella easy to make or something, so I keep making them plus that one pumpkin I made my first try."

"Pumpkins are literally the most complicated thing ever to make," he cut in, glaring at said pumpkin.

"Nah, it was hella easy. Pumpkins are like, the easy give-away of voidey powers." he opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly got this alarmed looked and vanished in a gust of wind, blowing out through the window just as the dog girl from earlier kicked open the door with a snarl.

" **John! I know you're in here!** " then she took and glance around, saw only me and my block pile, turned back around and slammed the door in anger again.

What. The. Hell.


End file.
